


A New Experience

by Fruitloopsunite



Series: College!au dump [3]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruitloopsunite/pseuds/Fruitloopsunite
Summary: I’ve had a really rough week, so I thought I’d do a little add on to that College!AU I had written a few things for. Honestly pretty out of character, but y’know it be like that sometimes.





	A New Experience

Those eyes, those gigantic, contact lens covered eyes. They kept staring, unblinking, intense, and very, very uncomfortable. He didn’t have to look at him to know that he was upset about something, and he knew he didn’t have to ask about it either. The words would come pouring out, starting in a hiss, and soon raising in volume until it was a full blown screaming fit. Now, the question burning in the back of his head, was when he would start talking.

“I can’t stand it here.”

“Mm?”

“It’s pointless, I can’t do anything I want here.”

“Mm...”

“LISTEN TO ME SPEAK!”

There is was, and with a sigh, Dib turn in his chair slightly, still mostly focusing on an upcoming project for his midterms. He really didn’t have the time for this, it was getting late and his work was a bit more behind than he’d like it to be. It was simple, but a small, well, big problem kept kicking down the door to his dorm and screaming absolute nonsense.

“Care to share with the class Zim?”

Zim hadn’t been sitting since he came in the room, and for a skinny little thing he sure made his point by slamming his foot on the ground repeatedly in annoyance, and possibly...something else?

“I want to go home...but I can’t.”

Okay, now that for Dib’s attention, turning fully in the chair, he was taken aback by the utter defeat plastered all over Zim’s face. His eyes were no longer holding that intense gaze, in fact, they looked, hurt even. Was he actually going to cry?

“What’re you talking about? You’ll get to go home in a few weeks,” Dib was now standing, doing a once over of the other’s body language. Oh yeah, this was on the verge of either a temper tantrum or a very unpleasant breakdown. “You can spend all the time there once finals are over.”

“I don’t mean that home!” Zim’s hands were clenched into fists, and he was shaking. There was so much raw emotion that even Dib hadn’t heard before in his voice that it took him back a step. “I want Irk, but I know I can’t.”

“Mmmm...” 

Dib was not used to the comfort part of anything. Gaz might have become a bit softer in recent years, but she still held a stone cold persona that made having any kind of deep conversation challenging. And his father, that was a completely different story. They had their moments, but it was definitely still strained. But Zim, while he hollered, laughed and cursed all in the same breath, this whole new side to him was totally new, and totally unnerving.

“I don’t know what t-“ Before Dib could even finish his sentence the wind was knock out of him from the force of a body plummeting into him. His knees buckled and he hit the back of his desk, a hiss of pain forcing itself past his lips. “G-geez Zim, maybe give me...warning?”

Those thin arms wrapping around his waist as tight as they would allow, and Dib could feel that slight trembling coming from Zim’s entire body. Oh god, oh god ohgodohgod he was crying. He didn’t do crying that well, hell, he hadn’t dealt with crying since middle school.

“Zim?”

“I...I was reprogrammed back home,” He took a long breath, nearly forgetting to breathe. He looked up, his eyes a little misty, and let out a bitter chuckle. “I was banished to be a fry cook for the rest of my life.”

“Dude.”

“Getting sent here was all a ploy to get out of the Tallest antennae, and I should have seen it,” Zim flipped off his wig and took out the contacts, feeling a thousand pounds lighter. “That feels better.”

“Why are you even sharing this with me?” Dib raised a brow when his hand was grabbed and placed on the alien’s head almost forcefully, and he knew what Zim wanted, he always knew that cue. So he started gently rubbing the stalks of one of his antennae, watching as Zim physically relaxed and let out a delighted chirp.

“Because,” He started sounding more like himself now, a slight bite in his voice once again. “Apparently normal human couples speak about this things or whatever. Apparently “communication is key”.”

Dib almost let out a laugh at the air quotations Zim did at that, and how disgusted he looked. He took it that those were not Irken customs. 

“Well, I’m glad for that in a way,” He rolled his eyes when he felt the other’s head bump under his chin, now that, that was an Irken custom his knew about. Their ways of affections were much different, and he continued rubbing at both antennae now, the chirps coming out again. 

“You don’t seem like you’d listen to what other people say though.”

“Don’t make me change my mind, noodle carnage.”

“That insult doesn’t even make sense you know.”

Noodle. Carnage.”

With a smirk, Dib leaned down and kissed at Zim’s forehead, the alien giving him a very offended frown as he rubbed violently at the spot like it was going to burn his skin away.

“I know that was probably the deepest conversation we’ve ever had, even if it was very short, but thank you.”

“Why are you thanking me?”

“Because,” He pecked Zim’s forehead again and let out a laugh. “I think I’d die if you kept starting at me any longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series, and will contain NSFW content from time to time


End file.
